La tentation de Will
by Alounet
Summary: Sebastian revient à Lima dans l'espoir d'obtenir un poste dans le lycée supervisé par Will Schuester. Mais Sebastian reste Sebastian, et s'il peut avoir un peu de plaisir avec le proviseur Schuester, ça n'est pas de refus... Will/Sebastian


**Titre** : La tentation de Will

 **Auteur** : Alounet

 **Rating** : M

 **Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

 **Couple** : Will Schuester / Sebastian Smythe

 **Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et pleins de lemons !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

 **Notes** : Cela fait suite à un défi que l'on m'avait lancé l'année dernière, demandant à ce que Sebastian arrive à séduire Will... Alors, va t-il y arriver ?

* * *

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Will Schuester était un jeune marié, père de famille, à qui tout réussissait. C'était la belle vie pouvait-il se dire. Aucune ombre à son tableau. De plus, il était récemment devenu le proviseur de Mc Kinley, qui l'aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas il y a encore quelques années.

Alors qu'il travaillait sur le budget de l'établissement dans son bureau, on frappa à sa porte. Regardant sa montre, il réalisa qu'il était déjà tard et que plus grand monde ne devait se trouver dans l'établissement. Sa propre secrétaire elle même était sans doute déjà partie.

\- Entrez ?

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un visage familier pour le proviseur. Un visage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis quelques années et qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé de très près.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Schuester, je suis Sebastian Smythe. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rappelez de moi j'étais...

\- Le leader des Warblers. Si, si, je m'en souviens très bien.

Will tâcha de se montrer chaleureux et amical. Même si dans un lointain passé - qui semblait être une autre vie - il fut l'un des rivaux du jeune homme, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

Après lui avoir serré la main, Will invita le jeune homme à s'assoir.

\- Que puis-je pour toi Sebastian ?

\- Et bien, voilà. Après mes études à la Dalton Academy, je suis allé étudier à l'étranger. En France plus précisément. Et j'en reviens tout juste. Et même si les rentes que mon père me permette de vivre assez confortablement, je me disais que prendre un emploi de directeur de chorale ne pouvait pas me faire du mal. Aussi j'ai appris que vous recherchiez un professeur pour votre quatrième chorale, c'est bien cela ?

\- En effet. Certains élèves ont émis le souhait d'obtenir une chorale exclusivement masculine, pour faire le contre poids des Trouble Tones.

\- Ce qui est parfait, vous n'ignorez pas que je faisais moi même partie d'une chorale masculine à la Dalton Academy, que j'en étais le leader et que je suis un putain de dieu de la scène. Oh. Pardonnez mon langage, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Will était légèrement décontenancé par l'attitude du jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait à l'aise et dégageait une certaine aura un peu particulière. Une aura presque animale.

\- J'ai des entretiens à faire passer la semaine prochaine pour le poste. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, répondit Will en se levant.

Sebastian l'imita et demanda, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Et pour prendre rendez-vous directement avec vous, comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

\- Pardon ? s'étonna le proviseur.

\- Vous m'avez bien compris. Rendez-vous. Vous et moi. Tête à tête. Une bouteille de champagne. Et probablement du sexe. Beaucoup de sexe.

Nerveusement, Will se mit à rire.

\- C'est comme ça que tu compte décrocher le poste ? En séduisant ton patron ?

\- Non, ça c'est juste pour le plaisir. Et le fun. Et le plaisir. Voyez-vous, j'adore les français. Non mais vraiment ils sont plutôt bons au lit, ils ne s'attachent pas vraiment, mais je viens de revenir et j'ai très envie de pouvoir goûter à un plat local.

\- Sebastian. Je suis marié et j'apprécierais que tu cesse tes allusions s'il te plaît. C'est inconvenant et surtout...

\- Vous avez peur de ne pas me résister ?

Will était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas peur de ne pas lui résister, non. Il était juste mal à l'aise à l'idée de se faire draguer par un homme ayant une douzaine d'années de moins que lui.

\- Si c'est l'âge qui vous dérange, reprit Sebastian comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du plus âgé, je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas le plus vieux que je me suis fait.

Sebastian attrapa la cravate de Will et l'attira vers lui, rapprochant ainsi son visage du sien.

\- Je vous laisse ma carte. L'adresse de mon appartement est dessus. Ne réfléchissez pas et venez jusqu'à chez moi passer la soirée, vous ne le regretterez pas.

Sebastian frôla les lèvres de sa nouvelle proie mais déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il espérait ainsi attiser sa curiosité et lui donner envie. Il glissa ensuite sa carte dans la poche de sa chemise et tourna les talons avant de claquer sa main sur ses fesses.

\- Je sais que vous en avez envie.

Et il quitta le bureau du proviseur.

Impossible pour Monsieur Schuester de se concentrer depuis le départ de Sebastian. Sachant qu'il ne ferait plus rien de bon du reste de la soirée, il décida de quitter le lycée. Ses comptes et son budget pouvaient bien attendre le lendemain. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture sur le parking, il réalisa qu'Emma et son fils n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient chez les parents de son épouse pour la semaine. Il allait ainsi passer la soirée tout seul. Il détestait cela.

Prenant place dans sa voiture, la main de Will alla machinalement dans la poche de sa chemise ou il en sortit la carte de visite de Sebastian Smythe. Non, c'était de la folie. Will n'allait pas se rendre chez le jeune homme. Parce qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Et que la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon à cet instant même ne voulait rien dire. Elle ne signifiait rien. Il aimait Emma. Il était heureux en ménage. Et même si son épouse et lui n'avaient plus rien fait depuis des mois, son manque de satisfaction sexuelle n'allait pas se combler avec un jeune gay arrogant tel que Sebastian Smythe.

Et pourtant, c'était bien devant la porte de son appartement que Will se trouvait désormais.

\- Je savais que vous ne résisteriez pas. Mais entrez, je me suis mis à l'aise, faites en autant.

Will était sur le pas de la porte de Sebastian. Ce dernier était en boxer, la chemise ouverte sur son torse soigneusement dessiné. Son sourire provocateur toujours sur le visage. Will songea à faire demi-tour mais Sebastian l'attrapa par la cravate et le fit entrer dans son appartement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire histoire de vous décoincer ?

\- Euh... Je prendrais comme toi.

Sebastian se dirigea vers le bar et servit un deuxième mojito en plus du sien. Il l'apporta au proviseur avant de lui murmurer :

\- Vous êtes vraiment bien foutu pour un dirlo. Je peux ?

Sans demander d'avantage la permission, la main de Sebastian alla palper l'entre jambe du plus âgé. Celui-ci n'était vraiment pas indifférent au charme et à l'attraction sexuelle de l'ancien Warbler. Dans son pantalon, c'était déjà l'effervescence.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être caressé par un dieu du sexe ?

Sebastian s'était approché de l'oreille de Will et ce dernier avait reposé son verre, se laissant aller à la caresse manuelle du plus jeune. Rapidement, Sebastian déboutonna le pantalon du proviseur et le laissa tomber au sol. Sa main se glissa à l'intérieur du caleçon du plus vieux afin de pouvoir toucher à pleine main le membre bien chaud et dur qui s'y trouvait.

De son autre main, Sebastian invita Will à faire de même dans son boxer. C'est ainsi que Schuester se retrouva à caresser un membre tout aussi dur que le sien. Les deux hommes se procuraient ainsi un plaisir manuel intense qui s'interrompit lorsque Sebastian glissa à genoux pour retirer le caleçon du plus âgé.

Le sexe imposant se dressa droit comme un I devant lui et bientôt, il disparu dans sa bouche. Will réalisa que Sebastian pouvait être un dieu du sexe lorsque sa virilité toute entière disparu dans a bouche. Il était doué. Vraiment doué. Et les spasmes de plaisir qu'il laissait s'échapper le prouvait.

\- T'as bon goût, avoua Sebastian après avoir fait jouir le plus vieux dans sa bouche. On passe aux choses sérieuses ?

Sebastian invita Will dans sa chambre. Le proviseur se retrouva allongé sur le dos tandis que Sebastian relevait les fesses de sa proie afin de préparer l'arrivée de son sexe. C'est sa langue qu'il utilisa avant de se décider à faire entrer sa virilité imposante à l'intérieur de Will.

Ce dernier se crispa. Pas habitué par un tel traitement. Mais la crispation laissa bientôt place à du plaisir, à du désir et à un nouvel orgasme inconnu. Sebastian était réellement doué. Trop doué.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés, Sebastian lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Disons que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours résisté à toutes les tentations. Afin d'être un homme droit et correct.

\- Will, Personne ne résiste à la tentation Sebastian. Personne.

Sebastian l'embrassa tendrement - différemment de la manière dont il lui avait fait l'amour - et il s'endormit. Cette aventure serait sans conséquence, mais surtout sans lendemain. Et cela convenait parfaitement aux deux hommes.


End file.
